Brotherly Love
by Daisy Snapdragon
Summary: oneshot--Zuko and Sokka discuss their sisters. Kinda sorta funny at times. Zuko/Sokka friendship


**Brotherly Love**

**A.N: I tried my hardest to come up with a oneshot and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!! Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I wonder just how rich I would be if I did though??? Just something to think about.**

Sokka plodded through the winding temple. _Bond with him._ Sokka snarled at Aang's comment. _You'll like him better when you get to know him. _Yeah, whatever. Sokka seriously doubted the he and the Fire Prince would ever get along. But Aang was his friend regardless, so he said he would give it a try.

Zuko was leaning up against one of the marble pillars in the huge airy room, watching Aang demonstrate what he'd learned that week. He was really improving. Zuko felt a pang of jealousy hit him every once in a while at just _how fast_ Aang was improving. Zuko was always a slow learner and a little clumsy. And those feelings were hitting him now, as he watched his pupil.

If that wasn't enough, the insufferable Water Tribe peasant who dared to call himself a warrior, plopped down beside him. "So," he said, trying to start meaningless conversation.

"So what?" Zuko stated, obviously annoyed.

"Uh, that crazy psycho was your sister?" Sokka immediately kicked himself for his choice of conversation topics.

"Uh, yeah, the crazy psycho was indeed my sister. And that evil witch is yours," Zuko pointed to Katara who was practicing over on the other side of the open room.

Sokka laughed nervously, not sure whether Zuko's statement was a joke or not. "Yeah, she's mine. She's really not all that bad,"

"Oh no. She just tries to kill me every chance she gets. You're right: not bad at all," Zuko's sarcasm was almost as constant as Sokka's.

"Okay, so maybe she hates you."

Zuko snorted. "No kidding."

"But it's just part of her motherly nature. She only wants to protect the group. It's in her instincts."

"She's too young to be having motherly instincts."

"Our mother died when we were young. She had to kind of take over. She's annoying at times, but I couldn't do what she does."

Zuko swallowed hard. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, only his may come back. "I only wish my sister would take the mother role. She tries to kill me."

"Wow. I knew she was crazy, but I didn't know it was that bad. It's like she was born bad or something," Sokka couldn't imagine his sister killing him.

"But the thing is, she wasn't. When I was about five years old and she was about three, we would play together all the time. She was sweet and innocent. But by the time she was five, she was already turning into a monster," Zuko stared blankly into space, remembering.

"Five's young… really young," Sokka could only imagine what Azula was doing at five.

"Yeah, it is. I watched her go from playing patty-cake to throwing rocks at turtle-ducks. She would kill them and not even care," Zuko shuddered. Sokka was in shock. This girl had no conscience at all. It only added to his fear of the princess.

"Katara never killed anything. She was always sweet. Too sweet sometimes, but sweet. She was just my pesky little sister getting me in trouble. That was the extent of her evilness," he shrugged.

"I can remember when that's all my sister was too me. Those were good times. And no matter how annoying she got, she was still my sister and I loved her. It's getting harder to love her now," Zuko looked at the ground. His uncle told him she needed to be stopped, but that would involve killing her. Zuko wasn't sure if he could kill his own sister.

"Maybe you don't need to. Maybe there comes a point when love isn't what you should have for her. I mean, it's only a matter of time before she kills you."

"Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad to know you all think I'm going to die," Zuko said wryly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just think that maybe if she's going to keep attacking you, maybe killing her isn't such a bad thing."

Zuko fell silent. Sokka may have been right, for the first time in his life. Maybe killing Azula was a smart move, but he still didn't think he could. "Sifu Hotman!! I don't think I'm doing this move right!" Aang stood trying to balance on one leg but failed and hit the ground--- again.

"Hold on, I'll be right there. And don't call me that!" Zuko got up and started towards his fallen student, then stopped and turned his head to look at Sokka once more. "Thanks for the advice. I'm glad we could have this talk,"

"Any time Jerkbender. Any time."

**I don't know how to spell "sifu" so please don't hit me. Just correct me. **


End file.
